deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogre
Ogres are a class of mechanically augmented personnel. They appear as enemies in Deus Ex: Human Revolution ''and ''Deus Ex: The Fall. Background Ogres are a class of a heavily augmented personnel of large stature. Outside of national armed forces and certain sanctioned corporate military contractors, an ogre’s very existence is illegal. The United Nations classed them not as people, but as lethal weapons.Deus Ex: Black Light Ogres were deployed by Belltower Spec Ops, along with shifters, sneakers, and soldiers. Outside of Belltower, Gunther Hermann notably became classified as an ogre when he received extensive augmentations as a result of injuries sustained during a mission in . Belltower Ogres Description Belltower Ogres are heavily augmented and extremely dangerous, equipped with the best technology, and only deployed to take care of the highest-priority situations. Ogres should not be confused with the typical "heavy" variant of enemy, who are far more common and far less dangerous by comparison. The typical ogre is of a much larger stature than any other troop type and is equipped with M404 Heavy Rifles, strong ballistic armor, and a Typhoon Explosive System. Ogres are usually found only in areas of high importance such as Picus Communications, Rifleman Bank Station, Omega Ranch, and the Belltower hanger under XNG Shipping. Another one can be found in the Old Noodle Factory, as part of a team holding Tracer Tong hostage. Strategy Ogres are the toughest and most heavily armed non-boss human enemies in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They are the toughest enemies encountered in Deus Ex: The Fall. Ogres are capable of high damage and can require a lot of damage to take down. They are more difficult to take down with an open assault than their smaller compatriots. If they spot Jensen, they will fire at him with their M404 Heavy Rifles at range or activate their Typhoons if he is too close. Its recommended for the player to avoid an open conflict with ogres, as they can kill Jensen very quickly. It is generally better to avoid them or sneak up to them to perform a takedown. If an ogre is engaged, aim for headshots as their augmented torsos can take a ton of damage before killing them. Grenades, a grenade launcher, a sniper rifle, or a revolver with the explosive rounds upgrade is recommended. Despite their high ballistic damage protection, ogres are just as vulnerable to one-hit knock outs such as the stun gun, tranquilizer rifle, gas grenades/mine, and takedowns as with any other enemy. Their heavy armor and weapons hinder their mobility, making them very slow. Use this to out maneuver them. Ogres are often complemented with Spec Ops soldiers and sneakers to compensate for this. If engaged, its generally recommended to target the Ogre last, as his faster teammates can flush Jensen out of cover and into his line of fire. Notes * They are the first enemy encountered that has a Typhoon, with two of them encountered in Picus News HQ. This acts as a warning that Fedorova, the Tyrant encountered in Eliza Cassan's server room, also has a Typhoon installed. * On the rare occasion, Ogres will use the Typhoon augmentation defensively if Jensen is spotted within close proximity. When activating their Typhoon, an ogre will spread his arms, then either roar or yell "Here it comes!" to taunt Jensen. When defeated, Ogres may carry ammunition for the Typhoon Explosive System on their bodies. * Ogres encountered in Deus Ex: The Fall do not have Typhoons, as the games take place before Tai Yong Medical steals the design. * A variant design of the ogre appears in ''The Missing Link. ''They are equipped with helmets instead of balaclavas, but this has absolutely no effect on their health and it takes the same number of head shots from any weapon to kill them as a normal ogre. *As all humans share the same animations for take downs and the ogre is noticeably taller than the average human, sometimes takedown animations do not match up correctly such as Adam Jensen tapping the target's diaphragm as opposed to their shoulder and punching them in the chest rather than the face. *Ogres do not show up in Deus Ex: Mankind Divded, as police forces have ejected their augmented units after the aug incident. They were effectively replaced by EXO suits. Trivia *Sometimes when engaging Jensen, Ogres will shout "OO-RAH!", a battle-cry of the U.S. Marine Corps. Gallery DXHR OgreHelmet.png|Ogre with a helmet from The Missing Link. Ogre_DXTF.jpg|An Ogre as seen in Deus Ex: The Fall. Turntable_ogre.png|The Ogre Turntable in Deus Ex: The Fall. Ogre_Taunt.jpg|An Ogre taunting before firing his Typhoon. Ogre_Typhoon_2.jpg|An Ogre firing his Typhoon. References Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution enemies Category:Deus Ex: The Fall enemies